


Why Did You Leave?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, The 100 - Freeform, amenisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy Blake and Clarke griffin had been together for three years when he disappeared with no clues to where he went, Clarke was left to pick the pieces and try and move on.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

{3 years ago }  
-  
Bellamy was sitting not far from the living room, his sister was giving a huge speech about her college situation. He just chuckled and looked down as his phone as it buzzed, his girlfriend Clarke was getting up right about now.

He excused himself from where he was sitting, Bellamy sighed as his parents didn't even care that he wasn't eating with them. His sister looked over and nodded, he smiled at her before walking to his bedroom in the Attic. Suddenly he heard his dad say his name, but it was about controlling his life again.

Bellamy just laid down on his bed and started to text Clarke, she always made him smile no matter what was going on his life. He was so lucky that they met that day in high school, Bellamy still didn't believe that he deserved her.

"BELLAMY GET DOWN HERE " his father yelled from downstairs, he sighed and locked the door before sneaking out his window. He wasn't going to deal with his father today, because he was planning a special dinner with Clarke, and nothing was going to ruin it. He saw his mom and Octavia nods and shut the windows, Bellamy Smiled and started to run the 4 miles to his girlfriend.

Clarke Griffin was the only child of Abby griffin and her late father, she never really knew him since he died or left before she was born. Now she was 18 and in a relationship with one of the sweetest guys to exist, even her mother jokes about adopting Bellamy.

But tonight was their anniversary and she hoped that today he would ask her the very important question, the move in question and there was no doubt that she would say yes to him because there was no one else for her . *the present *

Clarke was living at her own place now, it had been years since Bellamy had disappeared. She went out every day to look for him, but it was never successful. Her friend Monty was sharing the place with her, he asked if Bellamy had just left and was actually okay.

That's when Clarke had lost it, "HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM" she didn't mean to yell at him. But every day without knowing what happened to Bellamy, she was losing a part of herself.

~

Clarke was sitting at the floor of the closet looking at everything in it , how was she supposed to go through and decide which stuff of Bellamy to keep? . She made a promise to Monty and opened one of the boxes ,

"just give me a sign bell , please I can't go on like this " she tried not to cry as she took the lid off the box . The first thing was the first picture they took when they met , Clarke didn't even try to fight the memory from coming back .

{flashback} "Hey are you clarke?" A guy came and tapped her on the shoulder , she spun around and saw him standing there . "Yes and you are?" She spoke while trying to find her friend ,

"I'm Bellamy Blake , me and my sister just moved here " Clarke stopped and looked at him , "oh your the new neighbors down the street , sorry I can't help I have to find my friend " Bellamy looked sad and nodded , he walked away from her that day .

{end of flashback}


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke hadn't left her spot since that morning , Monty had come in and found her sobbing on the floor .

"CLARKE?!" He ran to her and started to hug her , "the day I met him , he wanted my help but I pushed him away " she croaked out through tears , "what if he's dead and that was the last thing he remembered?"

She cried into his shoulder . "Hey we don't know he's dead okay? He could be alive clarke " Monty tried to calm down the sobbing sleeping griffin, he never should have asked her to clean out the closet .

Clarke woke up in her bed and she knew they monty carried her here , she sat up and saw him standing there . "Monty I'm sorry you had to see me " but her friend handed her some paper .

"Write a letter to Bellamy every day until you can say goodbye . We don't know what happened to him , but if he is gone he would want you to be happy clarke " he said and walked away .

She looked down and saw the photo of her and bell with the paper , Clarke tossed the photo in her drawer and wiped the tears . Bell couldn't be gone , she didn't want to believe he was dead . She walked over to her desk and stay silent for awhile, but she Knew Monty was right and started writing .  
_

~ Dear Bellamy,

I never thought I would be writing this honestly, because we were always together after we become friends. It's been two years , 6 days 21 minutes and 46 seconds since you disappeared.

Everyone around me tells me that your gone , but I don't want to believe it. You can't be dead Bellamy, this is a dream I'll wake up and you will be right there next to me . Why did you leave bell? I needed you ! I still do! Your sister is devastated , I'm lost without you . Give me a sign please bell anything , how am I supposed to live without you?" Love ,

Clarke Griffin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its tough when you have to go through your ex`s things, but its even worse when you dont know if their alive

"Clarke? You home?"

Her mothers voice spoke , Clarke sighed and opened the front door which wasn't far from her bedroom. "Mom hey " she tried to shake the memory that was coming , but she didn't want to forget Bellamy ever again .

{flashback} "Clarke where are you?!" Her mom yelled as she looked for her , Bellamy was hiding under her bed and Clarke was trying not to giggle . "Bellamy Blake you better not be here " Abby Griffin crossed her arms , Bellamy finally stood from where he was hiding . "Sorry Mrs Griffin , I couldn't wait to see her " he looked down with sad eyes ,

Clarke tried to look that way too. "Sorry mom " she whispered but her mom pointed to the door , "you both are coming down for food now" Abby Griffin said before walking out . Bellamy looked over and pulled Clarke in for a kiss , " come on let's go " he said as he pulled away . {end of flashback}

Clarke was now at her desk getting ready to write the second letter to Bellamy , she took some time for herself before starting the letter .

-

Dear Bellamy,

Tomorrow I have to go help your sister clean out your room , is it weird that the first time I'm getting to go to your room . Is after you disappeared? I never knew why I wasn't allowed to come to your house . Last night I had a dream about when my mom found us in my room , I know I'm not writing much in these letters , but I can't say goodbye yet .

Love Clarke .

~

She placed the second letter in the box she had saved for them , Clarke found that time had passed even while writing that short letter .

Tomorrow she would be doing something she never wanted too , her thoughts were quickly shaken when raven her best friend appeared . "Your mom had let me in , she had to leave suddenly "

Clarke didn't say anything, but raven knew what was going through her head . "I'm so sorry , but I believe he's okay and he will come home soon " clarke just found her crying into ravens shoulder .

Today was the day that Clarke was going to head over to the blake house, she couldn't believe the parents were selling the house.

but she did understand why because who would want to live in the house where their missing son grew up? But today she was going to be there for Octavia, that's why she woke up at 7 am to make cookies for her.

She waved bye to monty and raven who were trying to beat each other, she chuckled to herself as she did the walk over to the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her ex Finn standing there, they only dated for a few weeks before Bellamy and Octavia had moved into their small town and quickly became great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its moving day for the blakes and being the good person, clarke goes to help her ex`s family, what could go wrong?

She put the thoughts aside and pulled Octavia in for a hug "Clarke " Finn said with such hope in his voice, Octavia nodded and went inside the house so the two could talk. "I missed you so much Clarke " Finn said as he moved closer to her ,

"stop Finn I love Bellamy okay, and even if he is dead I will never get with you " she pushed past him and went to the kitchen. Octavia raises a eyebrow but glad her brother had found someone, "so we will start with bells closet ".

Finn carried all the heavy boxes down while giving Clarke a look, She rolled her eyes and help Octavia pack her brothers things.

it was all being moved to a holding area like storage places, so that O and Clarke could come and remember Bellamy whenever they wanted. "Finn is still in love with you" Octavia finally said as they sat down on the bed, "well I only want one person and Finn isn't him" was all Clarke said.

5 hours later and they had it all packed in their cars, Clarke and Octavia drove together while Finn was behind them. Clarke was going to try to be happy because that's what Bellamy would want for her, but she was never going to move on romantically. Bellamy was the one for her , she always imagines them being married around this time.

"Hey, griffin? You okay there ?" Octavia asked as they arrived at the place, she nodded and parked the car. "Yeah just thinking about bell " just the talk of his name wanted to make her cry, but Clarke had to be strong for Octavia and for herself it was what had to happen.

  
She was grateful to have spent time with Bell's sister, they talked the rest of the day with embarrassing stories about Bellamy blake. but now she was home again and reality was about to hit in, Clarke knew she was home alone until the movie was down.

  
she was now sitting on her bed with a box, a box full of pictures of Bellamy. Clarke held one of him after their first kiss, she felt tears go down her face "where did you go bell?" She wiped her tears and held the pictures of him close as the night fell down on her.

but Clarke woke up not long after she had fallen asleep, and looked over to her left and saw that she was alone. 

"why"

she whispered as she flipped her body and looked down at her pillow, one of the pictures of Bellamy was on there and she could feel the crying starting.

"you promised that you would never leave"

Clarke held on to the picture so tight, it was like her knuckles were getting whiter and her strnegth was being put into tears.

she would never stop loving him, but Clarke didnt think she could do this anymore . maybe it was time to put Bellamy to rest, but Clarke wasn't going to be ready tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memory sucks even more so when it's about Bellamy blake.
> 
> -  
> "why did you leave me! i needed you!"

today was a day that Clarke wished she never had to witness, three years ago her boyfriend bellamy disappeared with no trace.

  
today she spent with their old friend jasper who was telling his stories about him and Bellamy, Clarke asked if he wanted to come over but he said he had to go home.

  
but they agreed to meet again and keep in touch, just like bellamy would want for them. She waved bye to him before heading into her apartment, Clarke looked down at her wrist and saw the marking her and Bellamy drew on each other.

  
hours had passed and she was laying face forward on her bed, she had photos of them on the floor and their fav song playing through her phone. she didn't hear raven walk in with another guy for class, Clarke knew that tears were coming as she held a picture of them hugging near their senior year.

"bell why," she asked as she was tired of feeling so broken, but Bellamy was a part of her and with him gone she couldn't go on alone. even if he was dead and something had happened, she just wanted some end to this nightmare.

{flashback}

Today was the last day before the senior year started, Clarke was looking forward to it because she has Bellamy by her side.

The two were going to celebrate two years of being together after their graduation, that's why today she was making him a gift. She knew that she had a few hours left before Bellamy was over, but when it came time to meet him outside.

There was no one there which worried her, she held the gift in her pocket and headed to school. Not knowing that yesterday would be the last day that she ever saw Bellamy Blake , the last day anyone ever saw him .

{end of flashback}

Clarke quickly shook her head at the memory and started to clean her room, in a little while she would be sitting down to finish today's letter . But she thought about that memory and sighed, she didn't know that September 3rd was the last day she would have seen Bellamy.

She walked over to the table and started getting everything ready , but her last thought before starting . Wasn't how to start it or what to write on it , but it was that she never told him that she loved him that day .

That was the one thing she regretted , Clarke wanted one day to tell him that she loved him.

-

Dear Bellamy,

The day is here and on us again, I last saw you three years ago. It's crazy to think so much time has passed, I saw your sister yesterday. She misses you every day as I do , jasper misses his best friend. Bell what happened to you? Did someone take you? Are you alive? Did you die? Why am I asking these questions? It's not like you will reply . I thought these letters would help me move on, but they just make me miss you even more.

Love Clarke Griffin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a closer can bring peace, but it wont end the pain not until death comes  
> -  
> "even when i know when to fold"

{Flashback}'

  
"why were you late?!" Clarke puffed as she stood against the lockers, Bellamy sighed and reached for their hand. "Clarke please" he tried to assure her, but she turned and didn't face him anymore.

"you left Bellamy! left me, Octavia jasper!" she slapped him across the cheek, Bellamy Sighed and looked defeated. "Clarke help me" Bellamy finally said which caused her to look at him, Clarke gasped when she saw Bellamy's face.

he looked like someone or something had beaten him to the bad point, "bell please tell me how" she tried to speak but

  
{end of flashback}

Clake woke up with sweats going down her face, she thought she was having a regular dream. but why did it feel like Bellamy was trying to reach out to her?

She looked over on her desk and saw a photo of him, she whispered softly to the photo "ill find you, Bellamy, ill bring you home'. She heard raven and Monty yelling over the toaster, Clarke knew that it was time to get up and start the day.

Clarke was excited because she didn't know what happened or if he was still alive, but she was going to find him and bring him home. "Clarke! Tell Monty it's mine " raven talked very loudly, she sighed and walked out to her two best friends. "Guys I was trying to think Monty, let her use it," she said as she grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.

Clarke was going over to tell Octavia about her dream, maybe with her, they could make sense of it. But just when she thought she was alone, Finn walked up to her. "Clarke look I'm not here for you, I'm here to help you find Bellamy " he puffed which made her turn around and face him. "what? why would you do that?"

She said as she folded her arms, Finn sighed and leaned against the fence. "I did love you but I can see how much Bellamy means to you. even I know when to fold" Finn said while looking over behind her, Clarke turned around and saw Octavia coming to greet them. "If you try to kiss me or backstab me, O here will make sure you feel pain" she said and went to hug her friend.

  
Octavia led them in the guest house in the back and Clarke was shocked that it was a full house, "who stayed here?" she asked as she made her way around the building. " I did, Bellamy made it for me so I could escape our parents and their teaching' Octavia said as she locked the door.

  
Finn stayed silent as Clarke finally sat down and told them both her dream, "I don't know what it means guys" Clarke finally said. neither one of them talked for a while and finally the quiet was too much for them, Clarke stood up and faced them.

"even if Bellamy is dead, let's go bring some end to this long nightmare."

it did hurt to say those words, but Clarke knew it needed to be said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't you ever talk about him like that, he will always be in my life" 
> 
> -  
> Clarke starts college and meets a interesting person or Lexa shows up for the first time.

Raven burst into Clarke's room and yanked the blanket off her, "what the hell raven" Clarke glared and went for her blanket. "Clarke school is about to start," Raven said and ran out, she sighed and sat up straight.

she kept putting off college because it didn't feel right without him, but she couldn't keep making her mom upset. Clarke had kept sweatshirts that belonged to Bellamy that she decides to wear for the first day, she was finally ready and joined raven by the front door. her best friend was so happy she was joining them, Clarke waved bye to Monty and headed to the car.

She hadn't told raven the reason she snuck into her room at 2 am, was because she got Bellamy tattooed on her wrist. Clarke believed no matter what happened, she wanted Bellamy to be apart of her.

"Stop being so quiet, it's like driving with Monty " raven finally poked her, Clarke laughed for the first time in a while. "Don't you compare me to him, I'm much better shotgun " she joked, Clarke didn't even bother to roll down her sleeves.

If someone asked what it meant, she would say it belonged to her soulmate. "Hey I'm Lexa I'm new here " a girl walked up to her, Clarke just smiled and tried to walk on .

"Hey, I thought we could explore the campus together?" Lexa smiled and was clearly flirting with her, Clarke sighed and turned around.

"Fine I guess I need help " she walked back to the girl, Lexa smiled and held out her hand. "I don't hold hands sorry," Clarke said and stood next to her, "well maybe I can take you for coffee and you can tell..what's that on your arm ?" Lexa pointed to the tattoo.

"That's my boyfriend's name, " Clarke said as she tried to figure out where her classes were , "but that's Bellamy Blake , the boy who disappeared? We all know he's dead " Lexa said as she moved closer to Clarke . That was what made her go over her boiling point, Clarke slapped Lexa across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about my boyfriend that way again " she said as she walked as fast as she could away from her. Finally, she saw raven coming her way and she saw Clarke shaking her hand, "what did you do this time?" Raven said as he checked her hand out

"I slapped a girl named Lexa for talking bad about Bellamy " Clarke said without hesitation, raven looked up at the name.

"Lexa? Yeah she's been crushing you ever since I first came and talked about you " raven said as they started to walk together, "she actually knows echo" raven started, but Clarke knew all about Bellamy's ex.

They didn't know secrets and that's why he knew about Finn and she knew about echo, Clarke was about to speak when raven shook her head. "Lexa had no right to insult Bellamy, but put her behind you and focus on your future here at collage " raven smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out that college life is way harder without bellamy, but this is what he would want her to do  
> or thats what she tells herself each night.

Collage was more difficult then high school ever was for Clarke , but the difference between the two . Was in high school she has Bellamy beside her , now she was alone expect for her friends . Raven and her only had once class together then Clarke was on her own for the rest of the day , luckily she hadn't see that girl lexa since yesterday.

She probably should go say she was sorry , but Clarke didn't like people talking about Bellamy like that . She felt she had to stand up for him , since he wasn't here himself to do it for himself. 

{flashback}

Clarke watched her new neighbor Bellamy walk into the school, she smiled and even admitted to herself that he was good looking. But after a bad breakup with Finn she wasn't looking for another relationship, but she heard fight fight . 

And that's when she ran in and saw Bellamy on the floor bleeding and Finn was punching him . 

"Stop!" She yanked Finn off him and slapped him , she knelt down to help Bellamy up when the teacher asked everyone to go to class . "Can I take him home? He's hurt " she asked Mr Pike, he nodded and she tried to help a very injured Bellamy home.

{end of flashback}

Clarke wiped away the tears she had from the memory , "He was really special to you wasn't he?" Lexa asked as Clarke turned around . She had raised her hand but put it down and nodded , lexa took a deep breath and faced her .

"I came to ask if we could be friends and to say I'm sorry for the way I spoke about him . I got carried away " lexa said , clarke wasn't that she could trust her but you keep your friends close but your enemies closer right ?. 

Clarke just smiled and walked over to her car , it was time to head home for the day . Why did she have to cry every time she remembered something bad or good about Bellamy? She sighed and focused on driving , she swore she saw a guy that looked like Bellamy walking but he was gone just like that .

"I'm dreaming " she whispered as she pulled into the driveway , her roommates were clearly having a party or something . But that's when it hit her , today was her birthday . But it was the first birthday without Bellamy ,

Clarke snuck her away past everyone without being seeing and started the letter she hated .

~  
Dear Bellamy,

Today is my 21st birthday and it doesn't feel happy , and that's because it's my first one without you here since we met . I swore I saw you or someone they looked like you , but I didn't have much sleep yesterday so that's why .

I will go soon and celebrate with my family , but it doesn't feel right with you gone . Bell I know I keep asking you , or asking whoever is listening. Why you disappeared, why you left me , but maybe I need to move on. Is that what you would want for me?

Love ,  
Clarke Griffin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "im giving it all my all, but it is harder without you here"
> 
> _  
> Clarke tries to move on, but her heart wont lie to her.

It was finally the weekend and that meant Clarke could just rest and lay in bed all day , but her mind was on yesterday before she came home . First she had that dream then she thought she saw Bellamy on the sidewalk, she wanted the universe to stop playing with her mind. 

She just wanted them to tell if he was dead or alive , Clarke finally took this as chance to get her day started . Her mom was over this weekend to check on her , but her step father Kane was gone for awhile. "What's going on?" She asked as she walked in the living room , her two roomates were fighting on the floor .

"Go back to bed griffin " Monty said as raven pinned him down , Clarke laughed and walked out the front door to get the paper . But that's when she saw him again , part of her wanted to call out to him. 

The guy who looked like Bellamy was standing across from her street , but that's when she saw lexa wrap her arms around him . "Hey Clarke this is my brother Doug" lexa called out, the guy looked up and Clarke couldn't shake the feeling that this was Bellamy .

But just like that lexa dragged the guy away and Clarke was left with her mouth open , she ran back in and pulled them apart . "Guys I think I just saw Bellamy " she whispered which made them stop and look at her .

"Wait what?" They asked and Clarke told them and even showed the picture she somehow managed to get , "he looks like 100% like Bellamy, but it could be her actual brother " Monty said as he handed back the phone . 

Raven shook her head and grabbed Clarke's hand , "guys I think that really him , lexa is a only child but this would explain where's he been, but we will need to get him from lexa ". Clarke nodded and sat down against the chair , she couldn't believe she finally saw Bellamy after three years .

But then all the questions hit and she looked like someone was choking her , "why did he leave? Where has he been all this Time? Does he remember us?" Clarke was thinking in her brain . 

Raven finally pulled her out of her mind , "Hey we will get the answers but right now we need to get him away from lexa okay?" Clarke nodded and stood up with them .

They never did see him again that day , but lexa kept trying to convince raven that she did have a brother named Doug . Who just happened to look like Bellamy Blake , Clarke stayed at home and paced back and forth . 

She believed the only reason why Bellamy was with lexa was because he had no memory, but then she wondered what could have happened that Bellamy lost his memory and no one saw him for three years . She pulled out a photo of them together and started to cry , "I miss you so much " she whispered as she laid down on the bed .


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "im in love with clarke, and no one will change that not even you"
> 
> -  
> or the one where the truth about Bellamy's disappearance comes to light.

*three years ago *  
Bellamy was making his way across the sidewalk, he saw his phone light up and he was worried . Because Clarke wouldn't know he was surprising her , he stood up against the tree and looked at the number . 

He really thought he got rid of her for good , Bellamy quickly hit reject and walked onto Clarke's house . But the phone kept buzzing and he mumbled as he walked to another tree and finally picked it up .  
~  
B: stop calling me!  
E: come back please   
B; I'm finally happy now either leave me alone or I will call the cops   
E: you will come back 

~  
Bellamy screamed and put his phone away , echo needed to understand that they were done . He was happy with Clarke and never was going to leave her , today he was going to tell her his collage choice and propose . It was big steps but he was ready for it , 

just a few more steps and Bellamy would be in his girlfriends arms. He kept hearing someone walk behind him , bell kept looking over his shoulder but seeing no one . Maybe he was being paranoid and it was nothing , but that is when he felt a pain and everything went black .

Bellamy woke up hours later and he was tied up a door of a car , a girl he didn't ever remember seeing walked up . 

"Ladies I got him " the girl said , that's when he saw his crazy ex echo walk out, "good job lexa , we just need to make him not remember and I can have him back " echo said as she knelt down in front of Bellamy. 

"Go to hell " Bellamy spat in echos face and she just laughed , " get started , the faster we work the sooner ill have my Bellamy back in my arms ".

*present time *

Bellamy linked arms work lexa as he looked over at the girl , "who was that? She seemed to know me" lexa josh scoffed and turned him around . "Listen she's a crazy person , she thinks your some dead guy called Bellamy "

he nodded and walked away with her , but even through he didn't remember anything. He felt like he knew they girl , 

but with lexa said he didn't then she was right . Right then echo walked out and spun her arounds around him , lexa whispered we need to talk " she thought only echo had heard her talk.

Bellamy pretended to go to sleep but he hid behind a wall , echo and lexa were not far away from him . "We almost got caught, Clarke knows Bellamy isn't dead " lexa whispered , Bellamy was confused and tilted his head . 

"Wait how?! Did she know he was with you?" Echo said as she paced back and forth , lexa shook her head "I told her he was dough and my brother " 

lexa whispered but at that point Bellamy had heard enough and stepped into the light . Lexa and echo tried to convince him it was part of a play , but he pushed past them and walked out the door . He was heading to that strange girls house , he didn't know what was going on but he hoped she could help bring all of his lost memories back .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how! how are you here?" she asked as she poked him.  
> -  
> bellamy shows up one day and everyone tries to make sense of what happened

Clarke hadnt left the living room since yesterday , she couldn't believe that Bellamy was alive . But then she wondered what happened , she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she rested when she saw it was raven .

"Hey he's alive okay? We will bring him home " raven whispered as Monty came in the room , "so we won't know what happened to him until we get his memory back , but will we get home to follow us over lexa?" He asked ,

Clarke sat down on a couch and started to think . But that's when they all heard the doorbell ring , raven went forward and her mouth dropped when she saw who it was .

Bellamy didn't know why he was at this strangers house , but for some reason he trusted her and hoped she would help him get his memory back. 

"Hi" he said as another girl opened the door , "guys get over here " she yelled into the house . That's when he saw the stranger and her boyfriend walk over , "can we talk?" He finally found his voice again .

All three of them nodded and let him in , he stayed quiet as everyone looked at him. "Look I don't know who you are or who anyone is really , but I thought maybe you could help me figure it out " Bellamy finally said , Clarke couldn't face him at all .

This was her boyfriend and he didn't remember her or them at all , and then she thought about his family . Does she tell Octavia? Or wait till he gets his memory back ?, 

"Clarke!" Raven yelled and made her turn around , Bellamy was now looking at her and she ran outside . Raven opened her mouth but Bellamy walked over to her , "can I try? " he asked and raven was unsure but she nodded and opened the door for him .

Clarke didn't know how far she ran as she stopped to take a breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder grabbed their hand punched their face and threw them on the ground. but that's when she saw bellamy laying on the ground with a bloody nose, "im so sorry" she said as she helped him stand up again.

"I take it we knew each other? he asked as he stood up again, Clarke sat down and he seemed to follow. "we use to umm it doesn't matter, what matters is helping you so you can go home to your sister" she said as she tried to stop the bleeding,

Amnesia bellamy as Clarke was calling him for now. seemed to understand and looked around , "so where do we start?" he asked as they walked back to the house. Clarke decided to lure Octavia and just her, because they could use all the help they could get. "first lets get you cleaned up and settled then I call your sister for help" she said as Bellamy just nodded .


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'i i i" was all she could say as he stood in front of her  
> -  
> a clueless bellamy was in their living rom, could they ever find out what happened or his memory back.

It had been days since discovering Bellamy was alive, Clarke was over at Octavia's new place . How was she to tell her about her brother , Clarke knew he was safe at home with raven . But would they be okay? Would they pick up where they left off , or was this the end of the road for them? "Clarke? What are you doing here ?" 

Octavia asked as she opened the front door . Clarke stepped back and Octavia shut the door after following her , "your scaring me what's going on " Octavia kept asking as they walked to Clarke's apartment.

"Go In there and please help us " Clarke said , she watched Octavia walk in and throw something. She quickly ran in and saw Bellamy raising his arms , "BELL IS ALIVE?! WHEN DID YOU KNOW GRIFFIN?!" Octavia turned around , "yesterday please your scaring him " she quickly walked over and helped calmed down Bellamy . 

Octavia then tilted her head and looked at raven , "who took him? Does he remember?" Raven shook her head and watch Clarke hold Bellamy's hand . "Echo and lexa , don't worry they are taken care off " she said as Bellamy looked up at them .

"How do we get my memory back ? Please I want to be myself again " Bellamy held on to clarkes had and looked at everyone else in the room .Octavia nodded and sat down on a chair across from them, Bellamy looked at Clarke and he even through he didn't remember her. 

for some reason he trusted her and leaned his tired head on her shoulder, monty looked over at Octavia and Raven and smiled "we will bring him back" the both of them nodded and walked to spare rooms separate.

Clarke gently laid his head down on the soft couch and grabbed her boxes of letters to him, for some reason she believed that these letters were the key to bringing him back.

she carefully kissed his forward and walked back to her room, she knew bellamy would wake up soon and she could not be there when he read the letters. 

Clarke couldn't sleep that night knowing he was in the living room, she turned her head and saw the clock read "2 am" and she finally walked to the living room and saw him sitting up. "Did you write these to me?" He asked as she walked in the living room ,

Clarke stayed silent but that's all he needed . "Clarke I..." Bellamy started but that's when Clarke pulled him in for a hug ," so my letters was all it took?" She asked as he pulled back . 

Bellamy chuckled and grabbed her hands "no it took seeing you and Octavia together plus the letters " he smiled and walked them over to the couch , 

Clarke wanted to ask if they were getting back together. But he just went through a rough three years and she wasn't going to force him , "so I'll be moving in with Octavia and finally living the years I missed " Bellamy finally spoke up .


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "take a chance, take a chance like you have nothing to lose"  
> -  
> sometimes a little hope is all it takes to heal a hurting heart

Bellamy still didn't have all of his memory back From the three years, he knew his baby sister Octavia and Monty and raven and his friend Clarke. well that is what he told Clarke last night, truth is that bellamy Remembered everything.

but he couldn't get back with Clarke and it wasn't because he didn't feel anything for her, it was because everything lexa and echo did to him . Bellamy couldn't be in a relationship, he knew he shouldn't have lied but he didn't want to destroy the smile on her face. that's why he was in the spare bedroom at his sisters place, Octavia came in and sat down beside him. 

"hey you doing okay? She rubbed his back as he leaned his head on his shoulder, "did I do the right thing and lie to Clarke?" he whispered. Octavia sighed and didn't stop rubbing her brothers back, "big bro, I honestly cant tell you what to do. 

you need to trust your heart" she kissed his forward and stood up. Bellamy hadn't moved from his side on the bed, "Clarke loves you and im sure she would wait her whole life for you "Octavia smiled at him and shut the door behind her.

Bellamy stayed in his own thoughts for a phew hours till he walked over to Clarkes house, he made sure to check his surroundings first. "bellamy? what are you doing here?" Clarke asked as he knocked on the door, He took a deep breath and pulled her outside. 

" I lied Clarke, I remember everything" he finally said, she went to kiss him when he pulled away. "I cant Clarke, im not ready " bellamy finally whispered , he was so scared on her reaction that he didn't see her nod and lift up his chin.

Clarke walked with Bellamy to the park , she spent all these years wanting him back . Wanting to be his girlfriend again , but she never thought of what echo and lexa would have done to him . "Hey Clarke ? Tell me about what you been up to these years "

Bellamy finally said which made her come out of her own mind . "You know it's in the letters " she said as she skipped head , Bellamy sighed and she heard a little hurt in his voice , but when she turned around Bellamy was right next to her . "Clarke listen I'm sorry " Bellamy finally cut the quietness, but she just nodded and jumped in the lake.

Clarke sat on the edge and played with her feet in the water , but she saw Bellamy was still feet away from her . "We aren't talking now? I finally get you back and this " she scoffed and faced the water . Bellamy finally broke and walked over to her , 

"I hate that I can't be with you right now! I love you clarke ! But what they did from me I can't ! I can't do it " He finally broke down crying , Clarke pulled him into her arms and let him cry "shh I'm here now and I'll a Always be here ".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the rest of my life, spending it with you"
> 
> -  
> after a break bellamy is finally ready to be with her, but is clarke ready for him?

*two years later *  
Bellamy was finally entering collage and he lived with Clarke and raven , Octavia visited every once and awhile but her life was busy . Clarke tried waiting for Bellamy and it got hard , but she was occasionally going on dates with Clay .

But it wasn't the same so she stopped and was now back at the house , Bellamy was on his laptop trying to finish a paper .

She didn't know how long it would be till Bellamy would want her , but for now she was okay with them being best friends and just having him in her life once again .

Bellamy was close to being his old self again , but what if they old him was dead the day he went missing . He looked up from his book and he knew about Clarke's date which hurt because he thought she waited for him ,

but he had a feeling this weekend he was finally going to be ready . Bellamy didn't want to rush himself but he didn't want to wait another day ,

but how would he win Clarke's heart back? What if he was too damage and wasn't good enough, Bellamy just sighed and went back to his boring old book .

it was finally the weekend and Bellamy couldn't wait to tell Clarke his big news, but when he went outside that's when he saw her laying in the grass. he took deep breaths and slowly walked over to her, he would not blame her if she said no to him.

"hey, everything okay? Clarke smiled and sat up as he made his way over to her, Bellamy nodded and grabbed her hand and laid back down. "im ready Clarke" he whispered as he stared up at the sky, that made her turn and look at the blake laying right next to her.

"bellamy that's a big step are you sure?" Clarke looked deep into his eyes, she waited for this for so long, but were they both ready for it?. Bellamy kissed her cheek and nodded "I don't want to let echo and lexa ruin my chance at happiness", Clarke smiled and pulled the both of them to their feet. "then bellamy blake will you go on a date with me?"

she said as she ran her fingers though his hair while giggling loudly.

none of them were paying attention as it got dark outside, Bellamy was laying down on a blanket that he brought outside. Clarke was laying on top of him sleeping with her arm around his neck, they were dating because bellamy wanted them to start over.

Clarke didn't care what they did as long as she had bellamy by her side from now on, "hey princess , we should head in and I should head home" bellamy said waking up a very tired Clarke.

but she knew he was right and got up, but she gave him puppy eyes and a cute pout. But Bellamy gave her a kiss on the cheek , "see you tomorrow princess " he said and waved as Octavia pulled up to drive him home .


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding bells, a baby and so much in store for Bellamy and clarke, but what if it all goes wrong?

*the epilogue *

Bellamy Blake was standing in front of a mirror at the local church , his sister was being siszilla and making sure his wedding was amazing. But he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest , Octavia ran in and hugged him .

"Hey stop , Clarke is a lucky woman okay?" She said patting his suit , Bell just looked down at his baby sister and smiled . "Thank you for giving me the push I needed " he said into her ear , Octavia stepped back when Lincoln walked in .

"It's time , let's get started " she smiled at him and hugged her brother , and left him and Lincoln standing there .

Meanwhile Clarke was finding any excuse to freak out , Raven was clearly annoyed with her . "Just get in your dress it's almost time " raven said holding it out , Clarke finally stopped and looked at her . 

"I Just can't believe I'm engaged to Bellamy like it's happening " she finally said , Raven chuckled as Octavia walked in . "How can I help? My brother is just as nervous as you but it will be fine " she kissed her on the cheek and went to help Harper work the hair when Clarke sat down .

but bellamy's mom didn't want to come to the wedding, she didn't like Clarke and hated that he went back to her. but his friends Jasper and Miller were here along with his sister and her boyfriend. Bellamy was waiting near the door with them, 

"cant believe in ten mintues you will be a married man" that got out of bellamy a laugh. Miller looked and nodded and looked back at them"your sister says its time" 

Bellamy nodded and the doors were opened. He could feel all the butterflies as he walked down the aisle , but while everyone else was seated he cried one last time .

Clarke held onto her moms arm as the doors were opened , she saw everyone looking at her but it didn't matter. 

As soon as she saw Bellamy in his suit looking at her , all of her worries faded away . It was just her and him in a room of love and support, she waved her to Bellamy as they got closer and closer to the front .

Her mom kissed her on the cheek and met Bellamy take her up the steps , "hi love " Bellamy whispered into her eyes as the priest got started.

*two months later *  
It had been very shortly after the wedding that Clarke discovered she was pregnant, she couldn't wait to tell Bellamy the big news . They were both working at the same company, she was just off today because of the weekend. 

"Clarke im home " Bellamy called out as he dropped his bags and walked into the living room , she was holding a bag of hamburger buns which confused him for a little while. But then his face changed and he picked her up in a big hug , "we are going to be parents " he said before kissing her on the lips .

**Author's Note:**

> so glad to bring this back for you guys, hope you enjoy it once more


End file.
